Sophie Kim
Basics Name: Sophie Kim Age: Mid-thirties Occupation: Accountant/Bed & Breakfast Entrepreneur Physical Appearance Sophie is described as being 5'2" of non-stop energy. A slender woman of Korean descent, she has dark hair, dark eyes, and tiny feet. Personality Traits Sophie has a tendency to put everyone else first, and herself second. She hates making a fuss over her own troubles. She is willing to follow orders in the heat of the moment, but demands complete and honest answers later. She has spent most of her life doing the practical and the expected, and is beginning to get tired of it. She loves open, airy, bright decorating, cooking, and bed and breakfasts. She is highly intuitive. Biography Sophie's family comes from South Korea. She met Brandon Forte in high school in Hope's Crossing, Pennsylvania, and they fell in love. Unfortunately, Sophie's strict father did not approve of Forte. When Forte asked his permission to take Sophie to prom, her father told Forte he wasn't good enough for her. Forte agreed with him, and, unknown to Sophie, decided to enlist with the military the day they graduated. He left without word or warning, and Sophie had to find out where he'd gone from his parents. Sophie went on to do the sensible and expected thing. She got a degree in accounting. She did a little traveling. She moved out of her parents' house - much to their dismay - and into her own apartment near to a family friend. She met and rejected the nice Korean boys her parents introduced her to, and landed a good job using her degree. Then Forte retired and returned to Hope's Crossing to settle down and start his own business training dogs. Sophie appeared on his doorstep as a friend and asked him no questions except how she could help. She acted as ambassador between the local community and the veteran. Gradually, Hope's Crossing Kennels took shape, with Forte's former military comrades David Cruz and Alex Rojas coming in as dog trainers. Evelyn Jones came to the kennels, fell in love with Cruz, and began attracting more civilian business. Rojas fell in love with and rescued Elisa Hall, who then filled the position of much needed Administrative Assistant. And all the time Sophie brought her baked goods and did the accounting for the business and did everything she could to be a supportive friend for Forte even as each privately pined for the other. Then, in Absolute Trust, Sophie's car blew up, she was fired from her very practical accounting job by her crooked boss, Jeff Santos, and Forte took her into hiding. Danger, proximity, and the prospect of losing each other for good bring them closer together and unlock the secrets of the past so that they can finally clear the air between them. Relationships Sophie has strong ties to her family and her neighbors. She is considered to be the heart and soul of Hope's Crossing Kennels. She loves Forte, and is the honorary sister of Cruz and Rojas. Her steady warmth and baked goods helped welcome both Lyn and Elisa into the kennels, and she cares for Serena Rojas as much as any blood aunt could. Mrs. Seong is a long-time family friend and reassures Sophie's parents by keeping a friendly eye on their daughter. The retired veteran canine Haydn saved Sophie's life, and she, in turn, saved his. She has a cat named Tesseract. Trivia Sophie... * wears underwear with cute, cartoon animals on the rear. * collects Japanese and Korean plushies, but her favorite plushy is a black and tan German Shepard Dog with a collar that reads "Hope's Crossing Kennels." * likes to curl up in a nest of blankets to read. * does yoga and has taken self-defense classes. * expresses both love and stress through cooking. * designed the employee shirts for Hope's Crossing Kennels. Quotes "Don't leave me." "Tell me you brought pants." "I just don't want to be practical Sophie anymore." "Step up or get out of the way."Category:Character Category:Heroine